Sparks, Spirits, and the Blood of Dragons
by J.T.'s A.X
Summary: He follows ALL the rules; She LIVES to break them. When these two are forced to team up in a mad scramble to recover their Captain after a failed away-mission, they inadvertently uncover a dark, threatening secret that leaves the fate of the entire universe in their hands. Sparks, lasers, and enemies will fly in this deadly new race against time... And the danger is only beginning
1. Extended Summary

Hey guys! :) This is my first story so go easy on me, okay? And I'm sorry I've only gotten this up, but it's not all I have-I just forgot where I left the notebook that I wrote all this in, so it's just the summary for now, but don't worry, I'll get the first chapter up soon… I just wanted to get this story started (kind of), so I'd have a reason to come back to it very soon.

Btws, this story is rated M for language and later chapters, so don't get the hopes up _just_ yet. Also, if all goes well, I might eventually weave this into ST:ID, but I'm not sure yet… that's in the _far-off_, but not so far-off future.

Anyways, I'll shut up now...

~*~*~Vally de Luz~*~*~

Extended Summary:

Mix an "arrogant uptight prick with a superiority complex" (a.k.a. a stubborn, possessive hybrid Vulcan unknowingly on the brink of Ponn Farr) and a "wanton rule-breaker who belligerantly rejects authority" (a.k.a. a sexy, hot-headed rookie-officer with unforeseen connections to our favorite Casanova Captain) and what do you get?

A recipe for disaster-or maybe not…

Being the first Vulcan in Starfleet, Spock in THE model of the perfect XO: a tenacious, by-the-book, rule-follower; an officer the Bronze _loves._ Maria Nikola, on the other hand, is twice the adrenaline junkie Kirk was, not to mention being a sensual, sauce-box, hacking-expert techie and a feisty street-cat mulatta fresh off the streets of Rio de Janeiro; the epitome of all that the Bronze _hates_. When this newly-promoted chief-tactical officer is thrown into a forced cooperation with the Enterprise XO to save their Captain, the two accidentally unearth a deadly plot against Starfleet and the Federation that puts every life-sustaining planet at risk.

It's up to them to save earth and the universe they call home from total decimation in the face of a threat far greater than any they've ever encountered before…

Beware: time-bombs, dark energy and supernatural forces should NEVER be mixed with the things that go bump at night

~*~*~Noche Estrellada~*~*~

I might add the prologue to this summary within the next few days, so expect an update hopefully soon! :)


	2. Prologue - Part 1

Yay! Officially first chapter... Well... prologue...

STSTSTSTSTST

Surprisingly, the exact second we'd touched down on Terra for my father's annual visit, Mother insisted that we needed to acquire a transport so _she_ could drive-or as she had said it, give me a 'tour' of the city.

The next day, she took me on a pastime she referred to as 'cruising.' Apparently this seems to be the act of driving around with no specific destination, which that in itself also is referred to as 'sightseeing.'

Eventually, she informed me of her desire to find a library and expose me to "good" Terran literature.

STSTSTSTSTST

It was a hazy, windy day; the sun was blocked out be cool grey clouds that promised a light afternoon rain. The drive between the skyscrapers brought back so many childhood memories to Amanda of growing up in this city. Seeing her destination nearby, she told Spock, "Sweetheart-why don't you get your head out of that Padd and look around, we're almost there anyway."

"Mother, it is physically impossible for my head to be encased in this Padd," he intoned, raising an eyebrow.

She made a noise halfway between a laugh and a sigh, "remind me to find someone to teach you the finer points of human sarcasm."

"Noted," he acknowledged, setting his Padd aside. Per her instruction, he looked up and caught sight of something most extraordinary.

A young couple was crossing the street about 400 feet from them and was almost halfway across the wide intersection when the light opposite them turned green. There were no cars already at the light, but traffic began to approach quickly. Seeing this, they began sprinting to reach the other sidewalk.

Amanda slowed down, intending to turn right at this stoplight, but all the other vehicles paid no attention to the pedestrians, barreling towards them.

Intrigued, Spock watched as they made their mad dash to safety. As their transport neared the corner, he saw that the pair consisted of two teenagers, a boy and a girl. Complete and total opposites of one another.

While the tall young man had short, light hair and fair skin, the girl was bronzed with long, ebony locks. The boy had on khakis, a loose blue hoodie, and blue and white Nikes while she sported aviator shades, dark skinny jeans tucked into knee-high black converse, and a fitted black leather jacket over a shamrock V-neck. They both had dark, matching sunglasses-he wore his while she had hers propped on her head, keeping her hair behind multiple-pierced ears.

As she tried to outrun her companion, the girl's long hair blew out behind her like a glossy black flag, fluttering in the breeze and flouncing about as her lithe figure moved up and down with each long stride. It was fascinating-under this new angle of dim sunlight, her hair took on an almost bluish glow.

By the time the pair had reached the other side, they were clearly neck-and-neck and Spock was slightly humored to see them begin laughing and bickering and they tried to catch their breaths.

By this time, his mother had reached the curve and made a right turn, mere feet from the pair on the curb. Just then, the girl turned, catching his gaze and for the few seconds his eyes locked with hers, it was as if time had stopped. All synapses fired and Spock saw sparks behind his eyes as he stared into her brilliant dark-green orbs. She batted her lashes at him coyly, flashing him a huge grin full of brightness, and teeth, and something he couldn't exactly identify. Then she snapped her glasses down over her eyes and motioned something with her hand, thumb against her ear, pinkie at the corner of her mouth.

Spock felt his heartbeat quicken in his abdomen.

Caught off guard, his mask slipped momentarily, slightly stunned surprise visible on his normally emotionless face.

Then time sped back up and his mother continued along another half-block to the library while her son sat in silence for the rest of the short commute, trying to process what had just happened and make sense of his now-tumultuous emotions.

STSTSTSTSTSTST

**A/N: Yes, this WILL be slow-building; probably 2 more parts to the prologue before we jump right into the fun stuff… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or **_**Excavation**_**. Those go to the geniuses J.J. Abrams and James Rollins respectively.**


End file.
